Adeus, meu querido
by Uhura
Summary: Minha versão do que JK chamou de "a primeira decepção amorosa de McGonagall". Minerva/Dougal.


**N/A:** Momento melancolia. JK, eu te odeio para todo o sempre.

* * *

**Adeus, meu querido**

Eu estou cega. No escuro. Dentro de mim, um oceano revolto. A brisa gelada que entra pela janela balança as cortinas de leve. E tudo que escuto do vinil de Schubert é o sopro cruciante do jamais. Porque sei que jamais porei de novo os olhos nos teus olhos. Jamais porei a boca na tua boca. Jamais porei o sexo no teu sexo. Nossas carnes jamais se tocarão, nossos hálitos jamais serão um novamente, e nossas vidas jamais se unirão a formar uma nova vida ou a transformar nossos sonhos loucos em realidade. Porque é isso que é. É loucura. E a mim... não, a loucura não me pertence. Eu não sou louca. Não como gostaria. Sou racional. Sou certa. Sou lógica. E é o que minha lógica me diz: é loucura. E a mim, a loucura não me pertencendo, esse "e se" também não pertence. Me perdoe, mas eu não posso.

Olho no espelho, olho meus olhos vermelhos, olho minhas lágrimas correntes, as olheiras que se formaram em meu rosto... e vejo algo que não gostaria de estar vendo. O meu quarto, de repente, o quarto que foi meu desde que nasci, o quarto ainda estão minhas velhas bonecas... parece morto, parece triste. Está tarde, eu sei, e minha visão desfocada pelo choro, pela falta dos óculos, e pela dor do recém-decidido.

Me perdoe... por abdicar de meu amor por você em nome do amor que tenho por mim mesma. Me perdoe por não poder me dar a você, não completamente. Me perdoe por desejar uma vida diferente da que teríamos, pra mim e pra você. Me perdoe por ser fraca. Me perdoe.

Quando alguém ama, alguém ama realmente, se dá. Eu me dei, eu lhe juro, tanto quanto eu pude. Mas eu sei o que vem depois, meu querido Dougal. Eu sei que o "sim" não é o "viveram felizes para sempre". Eu sei. E eu não quero. Não quero isso pra mim. Não quero uma vida de mentiras. De negação. De abstinência. Não quando eu posso ser quem eu sou, longe daqui, muito longe. Não quando eu posso ser eu. Não quando eu posso ser completa. Longe dessa casa, longe dessa vida, desse mundo.

Essa é parte de mim. Se eu me desse a você, entenda, eu seria só metade. Metade de quem eu nasci pra ser. Eu queria tanto te explicar! Eu queria tanto ser sincera! Nunca gostei de mentir, nunca. E você merece a verdade, mais do que qualquer outro, você merece. Mas... me perdoe. Não me permitem lhe dizer. Dizer-lhe o porquê. Queria tanto! Queria tanto dizer! Queria. Queria contar sobre tudo, sobre o meu mundo, sobre o que me espera. Queria contar sobre as coisas que vi, sobre as coisas que sei, sobre as coisas que desejo construir. Mas eu não posso. Não posso.

Não é que amor não seja importante. E, bom Deus! Acredite, eu o amo. Eu o amo de todo o coração, como jamais amei antes. Não é, tampouco, que família não venha em primeiro lugar. Pra mim, ela vem, ela vem. Apenas... Eu não posso. Eu realmente sinto muito. Mas eu não posso.

Eu não posso, porque sou uma bruxa, Dougal, é isso que sou. Sou uma bruxa. Eu queria tanto lhe dizer! Queria tanto que pudesse entender isso! A magia corre por minhas veias, ela salta de mim quando estou exaltada, escapa em minhas lágrimas quando meu coração dói e transpira por minha pele enquanto faço amor. Ela corre por meus dedos e se materializa diante de mim, através de mim, à minha ordem. Eu não sou uma mulher comum, meu querido, nem poderei ser algum dia. Agora mesmo, nenhuma vela, nenhuma lâmpada, nenhuma chama alumia este quarto triste, é a minha magia, o meu feitiço, brilhante como uma estrela.

Me perdoe. Me perdoe por deixá-lo. Me perdoe por mentir. É preciso que eu minta agora, para que não tenha que mentir depois. Seria muito pior. Seria... seria terrível. Pra você, pra mim, pra nossos filhos...

Se eu queria ter filhos seus? Posso vê-los quando fecho os olhos. Posso nos ver, a todos, sentados diante da lareira, rindo, em um dia de inverno. Posso nos ver, a todos, em torno de uma grande mesa, partilhando as refeições. Posso nos ver, juro, a todos, tão felizes! Tão bonitos! Mas... eu sei, eu sei o que vem depois. E não seria assim, Dougal. Não seria assim. Seria triste, porque a mim faltaria algo que é como o ar que eu respiro. A mim faltaria o brilho nos olhos. Faltaria parte da minha alma. Vê, agora mesmo, que não viro o disco com os dedos, mas com um simples gesto de varinha? E assim Schubert torna a soar, preenchendo todo o ambiente... preenchendo minha alma ferida. É claro que não vê. Nem seria sensato permitir-lhe isso. Sensatez! Ora... sensatez...

O fato, meu querido Dougal, é que a natureza me fez bruxa. Bruxa.

Sim, eu poderia fingir que nada disso passa de um delírio infantil. Eu poderia fingir que não é real, que não existe. Poderia? Eu poderia fingir que jamais estive em Hogwarts, que jamais transfigurei meu primeiro palito de fósforo em agulha (será mesmo?), ou que nunca senti meu próprio corpo se convertendo em gato...

Oh, sim, eu sou um gato. Eu sou um gato rajado, de pelo curto e marcas escuras em torno dos olhos. É isso que eu sou, Dougal. Nunca mais sentir minhas unhas se tornando garras, nunca mais sentir o vento nos bigodes ou poder ver no escuro... Não é como abandonar um emprego, meu querido. Isso eu poderia fazer. Não é como desistir de uma carreira. Não é como me mudar de país ou adquirir novos hábitos. Porque eu não me torno gato por hobby. Não é isso. Eu _sou_, Dougal. Eu sou um gato. E eu sou uma bruxa.

Não seria apenas deixar de andar de vassoura. Ou nunca mais fazer poções em um caldeirão. Não seria somente abandonar o chapéu cônico. A varinha de um bruxo é uma extensão de si mesmo, e pô-la em uma caixa... guardá-la, simplesmente... simplesmente guardá-la debaixo da cama...

Me perdoe. Me perdoe por deixá-lo. Me perdoe. Me dói fazer isso, muito mais do que você poderia imaginar. Eu vou sentir sua falta. Muito. Porque, bom Deus, eu o amo! E como amo!

Amanhã, amanhã bem cedo, deixarei a nossa Escócia e te deixarei. Amanhã concretizarei o que já está decidido. Não foi uma decisão fácil. Não foi uma decisão vã. Não foi uma decisão fria. Está doendo, doendo horrivelmente! Mas... me perdoe, é preciso que seja assim. Já não tenho mais forças pra encarar meu reflexo no espelho, já não tenho forças... pra me encarar, encarar a pessoa que está prestes a te deixar, sem lhe dar nenhuma mísera explicação. A pessoa... que, compreendo, com certeza passará a odiar. A pessoa que talvez esqueça.

Me perdoe. Apenas me perdoe. Eu vou tentar me perdoar, mas esquecê-lo... jamais. Jamais poderia. Saiba, estará comigo onde quer que eu vá, para todo o sempre. O decidido já foi decidido e rasgado no meu coração. Onde quer que você esteja, durma com os anjos, enquanto eu durmo com meus demônios, porque... amanhã... amanhã nos veremos e amanhã será feito o que é preciso ser feito.


End file.
